Un démon, c'est jamais qu'un ange déchu
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Dernière Bataille, Bien contre Mal. Et le Bien va perdre, ils vont mourir & elle le sait. Alors elle l'appelle, elle veut le comprendre, elle veut tenter une dernière fois de le sauver. Et lui demander de la tuer. En souvenir de leur histoire. OS. DM/HG


_Hello everybody !_

_Déjà, je vous souhaite un bon retour de vacances... Désolée =S_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à **JKR** (sans blague ?), rien à moi ! Même la dernière phrase d'Hermione (*) est à **Che Guevara** !_

_Donc voila, je reviens avec un petit OS, sortit d'une traite de ma tête, après la lecture d'une phrase je ne sais plus où, celle qui a donné le titre. _

_J'y pensais déjà depuis un moment, mais c'est vraiment à ce moment que j'ai décidé du couple, dont je ne raffole pourtant pas. Sauf dans les fic' d'exception, bien sûr ! Un **Drago-Hermione**, qui se finit mal (je l'annonce direct ^^), dans une bataille qui n'est pas celle de JKR, mais une autre. Prenez une bataille toute simple, sans Horcruxes, mais qui est la dernière._

_Je ne sais absolument pas ce que cet OS va donner, niveau critique... mais j'accepte tout ! Les **reviews sont les bienvenues**, parce que, je le répète, c'est le seul salaire et remerciement d'un auteur de fanfic'. _

_Trève de blablatages, Enjoy !_

* * *

**Un démon n'est jamais qu'un ange déchu…**

-Malefoy !

Il se retourna, et la fixa de ses yeux gris. Perles grises sans âme, qu'on aurait presque pu dire bleues si on avait pu y déceler l'ombre d'un sentiment. Le bleu est trop pur, trop infini pour qu'on l'attache aux yeux vides d'émotions de l'héritier Malefoy. Il ne méritait que le gris, couleur vide et sans âme, qui, en fait, n'est même pas une vraie couleur. Le gris, si proche de l'argent… C'est ça, argent. Ses yeux étaient argents, durs et fiers, en accord avec le blason qu'il portait fièrement sur sa robe noir. Serpentard.

Blason vert et argent, blason craint et respecté, blason détesté aussi. Un blason qui avait décidé de sa vie, un blason qui ne lui laissait ni le choix ni l'occasion ni l'envie de dire non. Un blason pour un avenir, un blason pour une idéologie, un blason pour une vie.

Ce simple serpent dressé sur du vert et de l'argent avait décidé de sa vie dès sa naissance. Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, il n'avait grandi que parmi ses mots. Si bien que le Choixpeau n'avait même pas réfléchi, tant l'esprit du jeune garçon de 11 ans était empli de ce mot simple en trois syllabes, mais qui voulait tout dire. Le Choixpeau, simple bout de tissu paresseux, n'avait pas creusé, n'avait pas cherché. Il s'en moquait bien, l'avenir des élèves et même du monde ne le concernait pas, et ne le concerne toujours pas.

Il la fixait de ses yeux argents, la transperçant du regard. Si son regard avait pu la tuer, il l'aurait probablement fait. Mais même chez les Sorciers, les yeux n'en sont pas là, et c'est pourquoi Hermione resta tout de même en vie. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol, devant un cadavre adolescent, et tenait sa baguette levée devant elle, et haletait visiblement. Des éclaboussures de boues maculaient son jean et son pull rouge, et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval rapidement serrée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, et peut-être même pire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'inspecter sa tenue, et il commençait même à douter de sa raison mentale pour avoir regardé celle de Granger.

Un éclair vert passa à quelques millimètres de lui, et il l'esquiva avec un réflexe presque surhumain. Un réflexe qui lui sauva la vie, une fois de plus depuis une heure, une fois de plus depuis le début de cette bataille mortelle. Il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant en rage. C'était la dernière bataille, il le savait pertinemment, le maître l'avait dit. Il ne tolèrerait aucun échec, aucune déchéance, aucun retrait, aucune faiblesse. La force, la force, la force et la victoire. Il était puissant, les Mangemorts étaient forts, ils ne pouvaient échouer. La date était fixée depuis longtemps, et Draco avait vu défiler les jours, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la date fatidique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à cette bataille.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Tellement cliché, car pour toute Grande Bataille la pluie se doit d'être présente, aux côtés de la Mort et de la Survie. Peut-être pour nettoyer une dernière fois le visage des morts étendus sur le sol, peut-être pour troubler encore plus les combattants, peut-être simplement par hasard. Et peut-être parce qu'elle aime les batailles. Il pleuvait, en Ecosse, à Poudlard. Dans le parc, les éclairs fusaient, de toutes les couleurs, se croisaient, se recroisaient, s'entrechoquaient, s'évitaient. Des corps sautaient, couraient, tombaient, se relevaient… Et parfois, ne se relevaient pas. C'était la loi de la jungle, la loi de la Guerre. Il faut des morts pour arriver à la fin, il faut se sacrifier pour que la Cause triomphe. Alors des morts, des morts et des morts. Elèves, Mangemorts, Aurors, combattants de toutes parts, ils tombaient les uns sur les autres. Et à l'instant de la mort, savoir qui est le voisin n'a aucune importance. Savoir si c'est un allié ou un ennemi qui meurt à vos côtés importe peu.

* * *

-Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sans bouger.

Il se retourna encore, et la fixa une nouvelle fois de ses yeux argents où flottait une lueur bleutée. Il ne s'en lassait pas, de la voir et la regarder. Déjà, à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle était là, agenouillée, face à lui, la baguette à moitié levée. Pas assez pour le menacer, suffisamment pour se défendre. Son visage était maculé de terre et de gouttes de sang, ses habits déchirés, et elle était blessée. Légèrement, rien de mortel ou d'inquiétant, simplement une légère plaie verdâtre au bras. Comme s'il allait s'inquiéter pour elle. Comme s'il risquait de se demander comme elle allait. Comme s'il ne préférait pas qu'elle aille mal, et qu'elle en meurt. Comme si…

-Ta gueule, Granger ! Bats toi pour ton utopie à la con, va aider ton Potter chéri et fous moi la paix !

Son utopie à la con… La paix dans le monde, la fin du Maître des Ténèbres, le bonheur et la vie pour toute la population, un monde heureux et paisible, la justice et l'égalité pour tous, et même pour les Sangs de Bourbe. Et même pour les nés-moldus.

-Putain d'utopie à la con, souffla Malefoy pour lui-même, en contrant un Stupefix qui arrivait droit sur lui.

-Malefoy ! Putain, tu l'as tué ! hurla Hermione.

À qui elle hurlait ses mots, elle l'ignorait. À la pluie, à la nuit, à tout le monde et à personne. Peut-être souhaitait-elle le dénoncer, dire que c'était lui qui avait tué le corps étendu à ses pieds, mais elle savait que tout le monde s'en foutait. Il y en avait d'autres, des morts, plus importants, plus nombreux. Il y en avait d'autres, des tueurs, plus dangereux, plus mortels. Elle ignorait à qui elle voulait le dire, mais elle voulait dire que Malefoy avait tué ce gamin. Elle voulait qu'il se sente responsable, qu'il sache qu'il avait arrêté la vie d'un gamin de 15 ans qui avait encore tout son avenir devant lui, toute sa vie pour être heureux. La vie d'un Sang-Pur, en plus, enrôlé par Dumbledore, un gamin de 15 ans qui avait cru ce qu'on lui avait dit et qui s'était retrouvé du côté de Poudlard. Jusqu'à en mourir. Et il était mort pour Poudlard, d'ailleurs, mort pour le bien, mort pour la paix, mort pour ce en quoi il croyait, mort pour ce en quoi on l'avait fait croire. Et dans lequel il avait cru sans poser de question, sans se remettre en cause, sans réfléchir par lui-même. Hermione le savait, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux la demi-seconde avant qu'il ne les ferme à jamais, qu'il n'était pas convaincu jusque dans le fond de son âme par ce qu'il faisait, pour ce quoi il combattait. Il était trop jeune, de toute façon, pour combattre par idée et non par survie. Il était un Sang-Pur, il aurait bien vécu sous le régime du Maître des Ténèbres.

-Bordel, Malefoy, tu l'as tué !

-Je sais, Granger. Et tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu veux pas mourir toi aussi, hurla-t-il en réponse.

Il se tourna vers elle, dangereux, menaçant. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur que quelqu'un de sain aurait cherché à éviter. Mais Hermione n'était plus quelqu'un de sain, autrement elle n'aurait pas été là. Elle ne voyait que cette étincelle bleu, et non qu'il était dangereux, il était fort, et puissant. Bien plus puissant qu'elle.

-Tu ne le feras pas, autrement tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Silence. Silence pesant, silence seulement pour eux. Les autres ne l'entendaient pas, il n'entendaient que les cris, les sorts, la pluie, la détresse, la souffrance. Ils n'entendaient que ce qu'ils avaient à entendre, mais pas ce silence qui voulait tout dire.

-Bordel, Malefoy, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer moi ? Alors que tu m'as toujours détestée ! Tu te souviens, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la Gryffondor qui t'a giflé, il y a 4 ans ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer moi, alors que lui tu peux ? C'était un Sang-Pur, Malefoy !

Elle hurlait, debout, redressée. Elle pleurait, aussi, même si on pouvait difficilement voir si les perles d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient des larmes, ou bien la pluie. Il la regardait, et ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Laissa le silence prendre ses droits, une fois de plus. Et se retourna, pour se plonger dans la Bataille, corps et âme. En espérant être tué, en espérant qu'elle soit tuée, pour ne pas avoir à revoir ses yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec colère, rage et aussi déception.

-Putain d'utopie à la con, soupira-t-il de nouveau en stupéfixant un autre gamin de 13 ans.

Il ne le tua pas. Pas cette fois. Un autre s'en chargerait. Putain d'utopie à la con, oui. Putain d'utopie responsable de cette guerre. Et dire qu'il aurait pu y croire… Dire qu'il aurait préféré y croire. Dire qu'il préfèrerait y croire. Dire que s'il aurait pu, il aurait choisi d'être dans l'autre camp, dans ceux qui tombaient trop jeune, trop vite, dans ceux qui allaient visiblement perdre.

* * *

Corps et âme dans la bataille, il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne reconnaissait personne, il tuait ses ennemis et ne protégeait pas ses alliés. Au loin, il vit deux Mangemorts tomber, et il en fut heureux. Intérieurement. Sous son visage de glace, sous ses yeux argents sans émotion. Profondément en lui, ancré dans le plus profond de son être, il était heureux que ces deux Mangemorts, qu'il connaissait sûrement, soient morts. Parce qu'ainsi, ils ne tueraient plus.

* * *

-Malefoy !

-Putain, Granger, lâche-moi !

-Bordel, Malefoy, mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ? T'y es pas à ta place, et tu le sais ! Tu peux encore changer, Malefoy !

-Putain, Granger, Tais toi ! Tais-toi et bats toi, c'est tout ce que tu peux encore faire. Bats-toi et meurs dignement ! Mais lâche-moi ! On ne doit pas se connaître, on ne s'aime pas, on se déteste, tu te souviens ? C'était ce qu'on avait dit ! Alors arrête de me suivre, essaie d'aller sauver quelqu'un d'autre, il est trop tard pour moi !

-C'est jamais trop tard, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ça l'a toujours été pour moi, ma belle, sourit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione para un sort, et en renvoya un autre. Elle y mit toute sa rage, et l'éclair orangé précipita son adversaire au sol. Elle continuait à se battre, tout en parlant, elle continuait à se défendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à dos avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent.

-Granger, dégage ! Tu vas te faire tuer, ici ! Dégage !

-Fous moi la paix, Malefoy ! Je vais où je veux, je fais ce que je veux, et si je veux crever ici c'est mon problème, ok ?

-Alors fous-moi la paix avec ta rédemption à la con ! Oui j'ai tué David Colins, de sang-froid, en le reconnaissant. Oui, j'ai tué ce pauvre Serdaigle de 15 ans avec qui je m'entendais assez bien, ce pauvre Serdaigle qui était amoureux de Pansy et que je conseillais. Alors fous-moi la paix, je sais ce que je fais !

-Je me fous que tu le saches, haletât Hermione. Je veux que tu fasses ce en quoi tu crois, je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux ! Pas que tu te battes pour un mégalomane raciste et xénophobe !

-Et si je veux me battre pour lui ?

Elle s'arrêta, et ferma les yeux. Pas longtemps, juste le temps de cligner. On ne ferme pas les yeux durant une bataille.

-Je ne te crois pas, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un sort fusa à côté d'elle, et elle se redressa rapidement pour reprendre le combat.

-Je ne te crois pas, Draco ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas comme lui, ni comme ton père ! Bordel, Drago, tu peux encore retourner ta veste, tu peux encore faire ce en quoi tu crois !

-Et ça rimerait à quoi ? Tu pourrais me le dire, Granger, avec ton intelligence suprême ?

-À avoir la conscience en paix et aucun regret.

-Et à crever, oui ! Tu veux que je crève avec toi, c'est ça ? Bordel, mais lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas crever, serait-ce avec toi ! À quoi me servirait une bonne conscience dans la Mort ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Il voulait vivre, et elle le comprenait. Il avait tout devant lui, tout avec lui. L'argent, le prestige, le Sang… Tout. Il pouvait tout avoir avec le régime du Maître des Ténèbres, et s'en sortir avec celui du Ministère. Il avait tout intérêt à vivre, et aucun à mourir. Elle, elle ne pouvait que mourir. Elle se battait pour la paix et la liberté mais n'avait aucune chance de voir son rêve devenir réalité : Ils étaient un pour deux Mangemorts, désormais. Trop de jeunes combattants, trop d'inexpérimentés. Alors elle ne pouvait que mourir. Mais lui, lui… Lui devait vivre, elle le savait.

-Malefoy, supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il l'entendit, venant de son dos. Elle s'appuyait sur lui, se reposait sur lui, se défendait seule. Et peut-être le défendait, lui. Lui servait de bouclier humain. Il l'entendit, sa voix suppliante, au bord des larmes. Comment faisait-il pour la connaître aussi bien ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne le voulait pas le savoir.

-Hermione, lâche moi ! Je t'en prie, laisse moi ! ça ne sert à rien, j'ai fait mes choix il y a trop longtemps !

-On les a faits pour toi, ces putains de choix !

-Hermione, dégage ! Je suis un démon, fous moi la paix ! Je suis le mal, je veux le mal, je prône le mal, vive l'enfer et Satan ! Je suis l'ombre, le noir et la peur ! Bordel, on est trop opposé, Hermione ! On le savait depuis le début ! Toi, t'es le bien, tu veux le bien et la liberté, tu prônes l'égalité ! T'es la lumière, l'espoir, le bonheur ! T'es un ange, Hermione, alors résous-toi à la vérité ! On est trop opposé, ça sert à rien. Ça n'a jamais servit à quelque chose ! C'était inutile depuis le début, on a essayé, on s'est planté, on est tombé !

-Inutile ? Qu'est-ce qu'était inutile ? gémit-elle.

Il la sentait glisser, il la sentait faiblir. Il se tourna vers elle, et la soutint d'un bras tout en continuant à se battre de l'autre. Sachant très bien qu'il risquait gros, tout en étant conscient que personne ne portait attention à lui, et même à elle.

-Nous, c'était inutile. On a essayé, on s'est planté, on a souffert. Tous les deux, Hermione, tous les deux !

-On est tombé… amoureux, c'est ça ? On n'aurait jamais du ? demanda-t-elle en envoyant un énième stupéfix au hasard ?

-On n'aurait jamais du, répéta-t-il. Ça n'aurait jamais marché, pas dans ce monde. Et dans l'autre non plus ! C'est trop tard, on a essayé, on n'aurait jamais du, ça a loupé, il faut qu'on oublie !

-Tu sais, Drago… Un Démon, c'est jamais qu'un ange déchu, souffla-t-elle en titubant.

Il ne dit rien, ne répondit rien, et la retint encore plus. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, et il amortit sa chute du mieux qu'il put.

-Drago… Tue moi, s'il te plait. Je préfère encore crever que devenir esclave d'un Mangemort, et tu sais que c'est ce qui arrivera si j'en sors vivante ! Tue moi, de toute façon je vais crever !

-Tu peux pas me demander ça ! Pourquoi moi, va demander à Bellatrix, elle en sera que trop ravie !

-Drago, justement parce que c'est toi. On s'est peut-être plantés, mais on est tombé ensemble. Amoureux, -moi !

La dernière supplique d'une mourante. Il le savait. Un coup d'œil à son bras avait suffi, la lueur verte qu'il s'en dégageait démontrait d'un sort de Magie Noire puissant. Elle allait mourir bientôt, et en souffrant horriblement. Il le savait, c'était son père qui le pratiquait, ce sort méconnu. Un dernier regard à son visage suffit, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Brun dans bleu, nature dans mer, infini dans infini. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux bleus, souhaitant se noyer dans la couleur de la mer. Il s'accrocha à son regard suppliant, ne succomba pas, et lança :

-Non.

-Drago… Je t'en supplie, tue moi !

Hermione était à genoux, et pleurait librement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, si faible et si peu fière . Elle n'était pas comme ça, et il le savait. Il le savait très bien, d'ailleurs, il la connaissait si bien.

-Relève toi, bordel. Laisse moi emporter de toi l'image de celle que j'ai toujours connu, la conne héroïque de Gryffondor qui m'a giflé il y a quatre ans !

Hermione se redressa, et s'appuya sur lui. Il la regarda, et d'un coup sec, brusque, il la serra dans ses bras. Fort, violemment, avec une tendresse dissimulée.

-Je vais le faire, souffla-t-il. Mais laisse moi m'éloigner.

Elle sourit contre son cou, inspira une dernière fois l'odeur musqué qui se dégageait de l'hériter Malefoy. Il la lâcha, et s'éloigna lentement. Elle prit appui sur un arbre, à quelques mètres de là, et continua à se battre, sans quitter Drago des yeux. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de la voir debout. Elle s'envoya un sort, un Sonorus, et hurla dans la nuit :

-Mieux vaut mourir de bout que vivre à genoux ! (*)

Une clameur s'empara du parc, et tous les combattants pour la lumière, le bien, la justice, l'égalité, tous les anges lui répondirent. Ils hurlaient, hurlaient leur espoir pratiquement disparu, hurlaient leur envie de vivre, hurlaient leur bonheur. Dernier acte d'héroïsme de la petite conne de Gryffondor. Et il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Dernier acte avant la mort, elle voulait encore y croire, elle n'abandonnait pas. Mais Hermione souffrait, souffrait encore. La marque verte sur son bras s'étendait. Alors, sans frémir, Drago leva sa baguette. Il articula quelques mots silencieux, ces quelques mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, et finit par hurler, hurler de rage et de colère, de déception et de tristesse, il hurla :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert surgit du bout de sa baguette noire et maculée de tâche de boue. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, qui articula silencieusement deux mots. « Moi aussi. » Ces mots qu'elle lui avait déjà dit, une fois, et qui avaient conduit à la fin. Pas de sentiments, c'est trop dangereux.

L'éclair vert la toucha en plein cœur, et elle tomba doucement, sur le tapis des vieilles feuilles mrotes qu'avait laissé l'automne. Aussi morte qu'elles. Les yeux fermés, les bras en croix, tenant toujours sa baguette serrée contre elle, Sorcière jusque dans la mort, l'ombre de son dernier sourire sur le visage. Soulagée.

* * *

Drago se détourna, ses yeux redevenus argent. Pierres grises sans âme et émotions. Il retourna dans la bataille, lançant des sorts au hasard vers toutes les silhouettes visibles. Peu importait leur camp, il souhaitait seulement en finir. En finir avec cette Guerre, cette bataille qui avait déjà fait trop de morts pour des idéologies à la con. Il tua son père, stupéfixa Lupin et blessa un Serpentard. Il continua ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Ténèbres gagne, et que tout le monde se retire.

* * *

Il était seul, seul au milieu des cadavres. Cadavres salis par la boue, nettoyés par la pluie mais recouvert de sang. Cadavres effrayés, paisibles, mais rarement souriant. Cadavres fatigués, qui avaient perdu leur lumière et leur ombre, leurs idées. Ils avaient tout perdu dans la mort, ces conneries inutiles qui leur avaient coûté la vie. Drago avançait sans regarder, jusqu'à arriver à l'arbre. Et au pied du chêne, il s'agenouilla, et posa ses mains sur le visage froid de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il lui suivit du bout des doigts le contour de son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais le manque de chaleur le dégoûta. Lui, Serpentard, de la maison du Serpent, Sang-pur Sang-froid, avait besoin de chaleur. La froideur de la peau d'Hermione le dégoûta, et il se redressa, après un dernier regard au visage embelli par la tranquillité de son ancienne amante. Elle était heureuse là où elle était, il le savait. Elle était avec sa Belette et son Balafré, avec David Colins, Lupin, Black, le Vieux Fou et tant d'autres. Elle était avec ses amis, elle devait être heureuse. Il le croyait, il voulait le croire. Il retraversa le champ de bataille, reconnaissant des amis, des ennemis, des parents, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Des visages fermés par la Mort. Ils devaient être heureux, dans la Mort. Il l'espérait. Mais ne les voyant là, étendus dans la terre humide, recouvert de sang et d'immondices, il avait du mal à le croire.

-Putain d'idéologies à la con, hurla l'héritier Malefoy, le visage transformé par la rage et par la souffrance.

Souffrance de s'être battu, d'avoir tué, d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir perdu son âme et son humanité.

Souffrance d'avoir essayé et de s'être planté.

Souffrance d'être tombé, tombé amoureux, et d'avoir du la tuer.

Et de devoir continuer à vivre, seul, avec ce poids sur ses épaules.

_« C'est jamais trop tard pour changer, Drago… »_

_« Tu sais, Malefoy, un Démon c'est jamais qu'un Ange déchu. »_

Il aurait dû la croire. Lui faire confiance.  
Et maintenant, il était vraiment trop tard.


End file.
